monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni/Shizuku
Shizuku is a friendly Oni. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Replacement horns grew in. ♪ You can have this one. ♪" (+1 Goblin Horn) “I got a new metal club! ♪ You can have the old one. ♪" (+1 Mithril Hammer) “I worked hard this month and earned a looot! ♪ You're my friend, so I'll give you some. ♪" (+715G) “I'm exhausted today... Hey, do you have a boost drink?" (Give Boost Drink?) *Yes - “Horaaay! Thank you! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Fine! Stingyyy!" “I want to go plaaay! Hey, can I have some money?" (Give 429G?) *Yes - “Horaaay! Thank you! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Fine! Stingyyy!" *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you don't have any money. That's unfortunate." “I'm hungryyy! Hey, do you have any rice balls?" (Give Rice Ball?) *Yes - “Horaaay! Thank you! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Fine! Stingyyy!" “I was born in Yamatai! I have travelled really far for my training! ♪" “An Oni's pride is their large club! Naturally, we are weak with magic or pleasure skills." “My goal: Muscles from head to toe! Until I become an excellent Oni, it's intensive training for meee!" “I'll eat lots of meat and become a wonderful Oniii!" “With this club, I'll blow you awayyy!" “Leave it to me, the little Oni mercenary! ♪ Now, I have a lot of work todayyy!" “I wonder what Gob is doing right now?" “Alriiight! After I beat you I'll eat my lunch!" “My goal: A body of muscles! I'm going to eat a lot and bulk uuup!" “I work as a mercenary, but I choose my clients carefully. I choose the side I agree with, this job included." “My goal is to become a wonderful Oni! Do you think I will reach it?" *Definitely - “Yeaaah! I'm puuumped!" (+10 Affinity) *That's impossible - “Why would you say thaaat?! I'm going to pummel you!" (-5 Affinity) *You are already wonderful - “Like this?! I want to be waaay bigger!" “Why do you think I am working as a mercenary?" *For training - “Yeah, that's half right. I'm doing it for money and training." (+10 Affinity) *For money - “Yeah, that's half right. I'm doing it for money and training." (+10 Affinity) *You like hurting people - “I am not that kind of Oniii!" (-5 Affinity) “Which part of an Oni's body do you think is the hardest?" *The fangs - “My fangs are pretty hard... But my horns are the hardest. ♪" *The horns - “Correct! ♪ These horns are very hard!" (+10 Affinity) *The club - “No... Our clubs are not part of our bodies." “The local boys throw beans at me... What should I do?" *Just bare it without fighting back - “That's true. That's how everyone became a wonderful Oni." *Throw beans back - “That's fine by me! Alright, I'll need to buy a looot of beans!" (+10 Affinity) *Rape them - “Yeah, I'll try that next time!" *Crush them with your club - “That's terrible! Oni! Demon!" (-5 Affinity) “Now, a question! Which Tarou has nothing to do with me?" *Momotarou - “I will never forgive him…" (-5 Affinity) *Kintarou - “I will never forgive him…" (-5 Affinity) *Urashima Tarou - “That's right! I don't have any grudge against him!" (+10 Affinity) *Ultraman Tarou - “Who?!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I want to go on a rampage!" With Gob: Shizuku: "Yoohoo, Gob!" Gob: "Yay! It's Shizuku! Let's go eat some dango together!" Shizuku: "All right, but don't go running off on your own. There is no way I can keep up with you." Gob: "You've never trained your legs?" Shizuku: "Not to the point where I can run on water like you can!" With Nabisu: Naho: "Naccubus! If you're collecting semen, I'll help you!" Nabisu: "Thanks, but I'm good right now. There have been a lot of injuries lately." Naho: "If everyone were jiggly, they wouldn't get injured... I just had a great idea!" Naho: "That won't work." With Hip: Hip: “You are… A fellow club user! Are you also an orc?” Shizuku: “No… I am an oni.” Hip: “An oni?! They are the very definition of evil. I’m an orc, so let’s get along.” Shizuku: “Y-yeah… Nice to meet you…” With Mina: Shizuku: "Wow! Amazing muscles! I want to be like that too!" Mina: "Then eat beef bowls! Beef bowls!" Shizuku: "But Mina, you're a cow monster. Are beef bowls okay for you?" Mina: "It's fine, don't worry about it, don't get bent out of shape! Now drink some milk!" Shizuku: "Is it really okay?" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Demi-Human Category:Loli Category:Artist: Neko Manma Category:Companions